fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishan Rai
Page is currently under reconstruction. I apologize for the inconvenience. ---- |name=Kishan Rai |kanji=キシャン レー |romaji=''Kishan Ree'' |alias='The Shadow of Onibus' (オニバスの影, Onibus no Kage) |race=Felid |birthdate=October 4th |birthplace= Felidia |gender= Male |age=3 (Chronologically) 26(Biologically) |blood type= B- |hair color=Black |eye color= Yellow |eye shape= Hooded |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Fair |height=6'2 ft. |weight=202 lbs. |health= Fair |tattoos/unusual features= Kishan has the Oblivion Rune tattooed upon his left hip. |affiliation= None |previous affiliation= Bosconian Slave Trade |partners= None |previous partners= Lyn Zolga Ren Rai |occupation= Part time job as a Body-Guard for hire. |previous occupation= Information Broker |base of operations= His apartment in Onibus |marital status= Single |spouse= N/A |allies= Scorpius Dākukawa |relatives=Ren Rai (brother) |magic=Smoke Magic Aera Claw Magic |curse= |signature skill(s)= |weaponry and armor=A black claymore. }} Kishan Rai (キシャン レー , Kishan Ree) is an ex-Information Broker from the distant island of Felidia. He is currently residing in Onibus Town with a part-time job as a body-guard for hire known only by his alias The Shadow of Onibus (オニバスの影, Onibus no Kage). Previously he had been a slave in the Kingdom of Bosco Alongside of Lyn Zolga and Ren Rai. After the death of his late brother he parted ways with Lyn and became an information broker. Later after meeting Scorpius he quit his job and moved to Onibus. Appearance Kishan is a heavily built young man with thick black slightly spiked hair that falls down to the nape of his neck. His eyes are slender and hooded, colored a dark yellow color. The felid's eyebrows are thick and angular which makes him look constantly angry. He is usually seen wearing a white collared shirt with one button unbuttoned underneath a black vest, black pants and black dress shoes. Kishan often has a silver watch upon his left wrist. When in his Felid form, Kishan has a black striped meter long tail sprouting from the base of his spine, his ears become more angular and grow thick black hair. The final physical adjustment is the addition of his retractable claws. In his Beast form Kishan transforms into a large tiger-like creature with golden eyes and black tabby fur. He is immensely powerful in this state and also fearsome. Personality This man is very mysterious. He rarely shares any of his past and when he does, it is often in cryptic riddles. Although he is a distant person he is quite sharming and is quite capable of making acquaintances easily. His closest friends are Scorpius Dākukawa and Lyn Zolga although even they do not know his full history. They often find him alone people watching in the city streets. What is known about his personality is that he is intelligent, cynical, and incredibly loyal to his friends, although he has a selective sense of justice he can be easily be swayed to change his opinions. He is also a known smoker, even though he understands the health risks he continues his habit. Relationships } |- | Koma Inu= Scorpius Dākukawa Kishan and Scorpius have a friendly relationship. They're very close friends although the enjoy tormenting each other. Scorpius is one of the only people who knows of Kishan's past and his magic. The felid is very protective of Scorpius. |-| Sky Shepherds= Lyn Zolga Lyn and Kishan have a difficult history. After meeting in the slave-labor camp Tōrrōt, she quickly bonded with his brother Ren. After gaining the trust of both brothers they began to form an escape plan. After completing their plan they escaped, although they lost Ren in the process. Kishan lost his trust and left Lyn alone. A year later they met again and forgave each other. Although they do not interact often, they are close like siblings. - More Coming Soon... |-| Felids= Ren Rai Ren is very close to Kishan's heart. They are twin brothers, with Ren being older. After leaving Felidia. The two traveled together after leaving their homeland and became infamous under the alias of the Twin Tigers. After being captured by slavers Kishan became the pseudo older brother to his twin. After hatching their escape plan Ren sacrificed himself for his sibling. Kishan has never fully forgiven himself for the loss of Ren. |} History Kishan's history is a blur. Although he shares parts of it, people are often unable to decipher his cryptic messages. All that is known is that he and his brother Ren hail from the island of Felidia. After leaving from their homeland they eventually got caught up in the Bosconian Slave Trade and met Lyn Zolga. Three months later they hatched an escape. During their Ren gave his life to save Lyn and Kishan; after the pair's flight Kishan and Lyn got into a fight which resulted in Lyn's scar. Later the two reconnected after Lyn hired him unbeknownst to his identity. After realizing who Kishan was the two fought again, this time only to resolve it. Later she called him asking to help her train Scorpius Dākukawa. The two men became fast friends and have met several times since then. Synopsis Main Storyline= Scorpius' Story Scorpius Finds A Teacher Sparring: Kishan's Secret Revealed! Sky Shepherds |-| Side Stories= Abilities Genetic Abilities Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Vision: Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Sense of Smell: Combat Abilities Expert Swordsman: Kishan is an incredible swordsman although it is not his area of mastery. He specializes in using a claymore. His strikes are heavy, but quick. He has been known to slice through boulders with ease, even while wielding his blade with one hand. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: This Felid's specialty is hand-to-hand combat. His strikes are incredibly powerful and quick, capable of dealing incredible blows to opponents. he also has an unique knowledge of tendons and pressure points allowing him to knock opponents out quickly and effectively. Master Infiltrator: Out of all of Kishan's talents he is an master of infiltration. He is a skilled lockpick and has been known for his ability to practically turn invisible. It is what originally gave him his nickname The Shadow of Onibus (オニバスの影, Onibus no Kage). None the less his is capable of breaking Physical Abilities Physical Fitness: Kishan is incredibly fit. He exercises regularly which gives him an incredibly muscular body and stamina. This is useful in combat, when avoiding enemy attacks and etc. Enhanced Durability: Mental Abilities Subterfuge: Superior Intellect: Magic Magical Abilities Claw Magic Aera This magic allows its users to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. While flying, the user can carry objects or people, but it is limited to only one passenger. Furthermore, there is also a time limit to how long the user can fly, as the wings disappear after the user's magic power is depleted. The users can also change the speed in which they fly, but the faster they go, the more magic power it consumes. Smoke Magic Equipment Weapons Losluk: Quotes and Trivia Category:Felid Category:Smoke Magic User Category:Swordsman